Living With Decepticons
by PrototypeAssassinsRedemption
Summary: Hey my name's Lizzy.You might be wondering why I'm hiding in the vents while pissed off Cons are nearly destroying their own base looking for me.Maddie, Nicole, and I have probably made the worst decision of our lives!Or maybe it was the best one we've ever made in years!We are living with the Cons and for some odd reason, they haven't killed us.Yet.Man I wish I choose the Autobots
1. Chapter 1: Knock Out - Three Whole Cycle

_**Transformers fanfiction**_

_**Living with decepticons**_

_**Chapter 1: Knock out – Three Whole cycles**_

** My breath came out in a foggy cloud before me as I raced through the enormous dark gray, almost black halls. I was currently running for my life, as you can tell, from a very murderous Medic, Knock Out. The faint rumble of his racing engine echoed behind me, as he furiously looked from my scrawny hide that managed to slip away from him by merely inches when I dived into the vents.**

** After I finally crawled out of the ventilation system, KO already began his raged search for me, tires screeching and horn blaring at Mech's that got within his path. The sky base was literally toppling this way and that as Decepticons jumped and dove away from the chessy red Aston Martin DBS V12.**

**One time when a heavily armored 'Dec frantically dodged the upcoming medic barely by throwing his whole body into the wall with a crash, taking others with him as well, which nearly caused the Nemesis to do a complete barrel roll.**

** Rounding yet another corner, a heavy weight smashed into me that was going the opposite direction, sending us both to land on our butts. I hissed in pain rubbing my new aching area, before turning to the thing I ran into, meeting the startled icy blue eyes with a slight hint of a cloudy gray mixture of Maddie.**

** "Wha-" Maddie began but I quickly cut her off.**

** "Run!" And with that, I snagged her wrist and bolted dragging a very confused Maddie after me.**

** Our shoes pounded and squeaked upon the solid steel as we weaved between the Decepticons legs and feet, luckily not getting stepped on or crushed in the process. Racing out of one of the mechanical sliding doors, I yelped skidding to a complete halt as my eyes landed on a fuming and heavily venting cherry red Medic. Beside him stood his personal bodyguard Breakdown. Bloodthirsty red optics met my hazel and slightly lime green ones. Time seemed to freeze in that moment before Knock Out slowly raised one clawed finger in my direction.**

** "You…" He hissed, venom in his cold voice.**

** Acting quickly I shoved Maddie before me and said, "It was her!"**

** "What?!" Maddie barked, stunned by being the sudden sacrifice.**

** KO didn't buy it nor did Breakdown as they rushed in for the kill.**

** I squealed and ran, leaving Maddie behind after howling over my shoulder, "You're on your own dude!"**

** Luckily Maddie didn't get trampled down as the two large Mech's charged past in hot pursuit.**

** After what seemed like a marathon of endless running, I finally had to stop. My lungs ached and my heart was pounding and dang was I out of shape. I never ran that much since Junior High before they stopped caring about if we even participated in the required activities. Unfortunately I was caught and dragged back to Med Bay by one very ticked off Medic and one extremely amused warrior. When the doors opened I was tossed onto the examining table and Knock Out loomed over me, optics blazing.**

**A smirk spread across my face when the light hit his cherry coat. There were multiple scratches and long slashes covering most of his plated body. There was also a huge amount of random doodles and Autobot symbols etched on every plate including his face.**

**Flashback**

** I crouched in the vents a wide grin appearing on my face as my victim, totally unaware of the lurking danger, fell into a deep recharge. All day the poor Mech was hassled around the base back and forth until he finally collapsed and was dragged half in recharge by Breakdown and Soundwave. Annoying screams of anger trailing after their departure from Starscream. Apparently KO fell into a light recharge during a complaining rant about asking to leave first before doing so from Starscream.**

** As the annoying Decepticon went through his rant he turned his back upon the charging Bot, and paused waiting for a response to a question. Getting none Scream spun back around only to be crushed underneath a falling Knock Out, and onto one of his many projects to overthrow Megatron. The angered scream from the second in command awoke KO for about two seconds, before he drifted back into recharge and was hauled back to Med Bay.**

** When Breakdown and Soundwave left the charging Bot, I slipped out from the vents and slinked to my defenseless victim. I felt sorry for the poor Medic but it quickly faded as I slipped out my weapon of mass destruction, which happened to be a large chunk of metal, and began to doodle upon the cherry red canvas.**

**End Flashback**

** "You little fragging pit-spawn organic! Look what you did to my paint!" Knock Out snarled. Breakdown leaned back, totally amused by the situation.**

"**What?! It's not my fault you're a heavy recharger, and it's just a few scratched. No big deal." I shrugged.**

** KO took a step back, a clawed hand raising to his chest plates and a look of horror overcame his face as he stared down at me with his luminous red optics.**

"**No big deal…? NO. BIG. DEAL?!" KO hissed. On instinct, or maybe it was the look of fear upon my face, Breakdown decided to intervene. Resting a hand on the rampaging Medic, he leaned in closer speaking in Cybertronian to him for a brief second. I looked on in confusion as the fury died within Knock Out's optics and a pleased looking smirk crossed his face plates. he remained looking at me with the creepiest Decepticon smiles I have even seen, and for once I began to fear my life. Breakdown moves back to his previous relaxed position, a satisfied gleam shimmering in his own optics.**

** "What…?" I questioned, as they continued to stare at me like creepers.**

"**What?!" I said again, starting to become self-conscious and wary.**

**Without warning both Mech's lunged for me, restraining my movement with wires that were randomly hanging around, before I was slung up onto Breakdown's shoulder. I screamed, wiggling around like a fly would when ensnared in a spiders trap. We pasted multiple and totally amused Decepticons that would either snicker or watch in confusion at our passing. As we reached the back of the Nemesis I was then thrown off Breakdown's shoulder and sent plummeting off the edge, screaming bloody murder. **

**I swear my life flashed before my eyes as I fell through the air. I was already saying goodbye to my stupid pit-spawn of a brother and spitting out random slag, when I was suddenly jerked to a stop. Unbearable pain snapped on my stomach at the stop making my breath leave me in a rush.**

**Slowly peeling open my eyes I watched in utter terror as the world flew past me in a blur of greens, blues, and browns. That's when I noticed a small wire tied in with the rest around my stomach, leading up to the ship, only to be held loosely within the Medic's careless clawed hands. a smug grin was now painted across his face plates as I dangled helplessly and flailing like a mad man from the wire that somehow was able to hold my weight, no matter how much I wiggled. Breakdown was nowhere to be seen. he was probably still beside Knock Out laughing his aft off at the scene.**

"**Apologize!" The cherry red Medic snarled down.**

"**Never!" I howled back, instantly being dropped three feet, before being caught by the wire. A small yelp escaped me as the wire started to cut into the soft part of my arms, drawing blood.**

"**Now!"**

"**No!"**

**Dropped another three feet.**

"**Apologize now organic!"**

"**Make me!"**

**Again I was dropped the caught only thing time Knock Out was letting the rope slowly slip from his clawed grasp. I gulped trying to push past my stubbornness for once to apologize to the fragging Medic. Breakdown's laughter was roaring over the screeching wind and I scowled picturing the warrior flopping onto his back and rolling around on the base like a crazied Bot.**

**still getting no apology Knock Out shrugged, "Okay then." And with that, KO released the wire completely.**

"**I'm ssssoooorrrryyy!" I cried starting my life ending hurtle for the ground. The earth came rushing for me and I closed my eyes bracing for the coming death. After what seemed like an endless fall, I met something… Cold…?**

**Huh… funny. I thought death was supposed to be warm.**

**Peering through my closed hazel eyes I found myself staring back into victorious red optics. it took me a few seconds for my senses to come back before I glared at the smug Knock Out. Breakdown as I guessed was rolling on the ground kicking his legs up in the air and his vocal processors were being strained with the furious laughter.**

"**Now that you have apologized pit-spawn organic-" KO began.**

"**I have a name!" I snapped cutting him off.**

"**Here's your punishment." Knock Out continued ignoring me.**

"**What?!" I started to protest. Wasn't being thrown off a flying base, then nearly dying punishment enough?! Apparently not.**

"**You are to buff, polish, and clean every inch of my destroyed and contaminated plates, until they can reflect your disgusting organic squishy face plates for three whole Cycles." KO said proudly, optics shinning with triumph.**

"… **Three whole Cycles…?" I stated dully and Knock Out nodded.**

"**THREE WHOLE CYCLES?!" I repeated fear seeping into my voice.**

"**Yep. Better get started pit-spawn, I want to look my best for the races tonight."**

"**NOOOOOOO!" I cried as I was carried away by the still rocking with laughter warrior and chessy colored cherry red Medic.**


	2. Chapter 2:Intel Officer-Embarrased Bot?

_**Ello slaves!  
**_

_**Me: Anyway I was re-reading my first chapter and I noticed a few mistakes I made such as calling a certain Decepticon a Bot... *uneasily laughs*  
**_

_**Random Con: *points cannons at me glaring*  
**_

_**Me: Hey! I said I was sorry didn't I?!  
**_

_**Random Con: Yeah but that doesn't make me forgive you any less puny organic. *starts shooting*  
**_

_**Me: *screams running in tiny circles* I didn't mean toooooo!  
**_

_***PrototypeAssassinsRedemption does not own Transformers sadly but one day she will...**_

* * *

_**Transformers fanfiction**_

_**Living With Decepticons**_

_**Chapter 2: Intelligence Officer – Embarrassed Bot?**_

** It was the second day of my punishment for redecorating Knock Out's chessy cherry red paint, and I was already slacking off and trying to avoid Breakdown or the overly proud Medic. A few times I nearly got caught by them and was sent to my doom of polishing, buffing, cleaning and re-polishing, re-buffing, and re-cleaning until my fingers looked like wrinkly old woman skin. So whenever I saw the two or even caught a glance of the Medic or the Bodyguard like Warrior, I sent a very unwilling and under a threat of death Nicole out to distract or led them away so I could make my escape, using the Cons legs as cover.**

** Today I decided to use Soundwave as my robotic shield, keeping close to his legs like a duckling would to its mother, but staying a safe distance away so I wouldn't be crushed by his pedes. Soundwave mainly ignored me but every once in a while he would turn his visor in my direction, tilt it off to one side like a confused puppy in a wordless question, before looking forward, ignoring me once more.**

** I respected this Con a lot and in my own opinion I think he should be the second in command, not Starscream. That stupid Con made tons of mistakes and poor decisions that could make even Optimus Prime laugh… That is if he ever laughs… I don't know how Megatron puts up with the foolish Mech… Maybe it's because Starscreams his personal punching bag.**

** No matter how much I ask the Decepticon leader.**

** No matter how nicely I question him with my upmost respect.**

** I never get an answer.**

** All I get is possibly the worst face of disgust only the ruthless leader of the Cons could make, along with billions of newly polished weapons pointed and ready to fire in my direction. Then the topic is dropped. mainly because I'm either running for my life, or being dragged to Med Bay because, like the idiot that I am, I shout, "Bring it bro!" and pretend to fire finger guns at him.**

** Megatron doesn't take this little parade of stupidity lightly, and decides to shoot both of my thighs as punishment, while spitting insults in Cybertronian and English at me then leaving me to bleed out. I nearly died five times until Breakdown hauls my sorry aft to an all too eager Knock Out.**

** A shiver rolled down my spine at the thought of having to go through another one of the cherry red Medic's "Medical Treatments." (No, not those kind of "Medical Treatments" you crazy fangirls are thinking.) I still have a faint scar that trails almost down my entire leg from the last one because his hand "accidentally slipped." Yet I still haven't learned my lesson to stop pretending to shoot Megatron with finger guns and have been asked multiple times if I got a lot of scratches in my paint when I was young. Which is answered with a dragged out "Maybe…"**

** Anyway back to me using Soundwave as a robotic shield.**

** I ended up following the silent Con all the way to the Nemesis' main control center. There Sound proceeded to connect his tentacle-like purple and black arms to his computer and began to swiftly type into the system. His visor reflected the dim light of the screen as it remained fixated upon the object while he worked. After what seemed to be fifty billion millennia's of silence, except for the rapid clicks from Soundwave's clawed fingers upon the keys, the endless boredom was starting to annoy me.**

** So I pulled out my own laptop that I somehow managed to sneak onto the base with, only Sound and Knock Out know about it, and started to search up random videos, images and fanfictions, which I am now addicted to. My giggles of amusement were forcefully muffled by my hand as I read some "interesting" fanfic's. I find it extremely funny how some people picture the Decepticons as heartless robotic beings that want to kill everything human, animal or Autobot in their path. if they were really heartless, human slaying Mech's then they would have killed Maddie, Nicole and I a long time ago.**

** Continuing my search through the internet I decided to work on my own Transformers fanfic. As Word loaded me in and I began to furiously type my ninth chapter to my Soundwave/Oc (A.K.A. Titaniumspark) story, Strange Attraction. I started to get into some pretty intense stuff between the two, (Probably what you are thinking in your heads crazy fangirls.) when suddenly my screen started to flicker.**

** Confused, I tried to fix it and managed. but one minute later my laptop flashed to the "Blue Screen of Death" and then shut down completely, leaving me to start like a total idiot at the now black screen with a "What the frag" look upon my face. Slowly my brain started to piece together the cause of the sudden shut down of my laptop. Or maybe it was the way Sound wouldn't turn his visor in my direction, and he had servo covering the area where his mouth should have been. Also his cooling fans were working furiously.**

** As I parted my lips to explain, I was rudely grasped by the hair and was dangling within his clawed fingers, I didn't even get to scream out my reasons as I was flung away from him and out the already open door, colliding face first with a cherry red Medic. On impact upon the red surface I somehow managed to dent and scrape Knock Out's newly polished frame, leaving long smudges as I slid back down to the ground. not a moment later I was again snatched by my hair and was being dragged off by the overly excited Knock Out back to the Med Bay.**

** By the end of the day I got my laptop back… in tiny, and burnt to a crisp pile of ash.**

** Well I guess I'm not typing up my storied anymore.**

** Good thing I wrote it up on paper to begin with.**

* * *

**Reviews, feedback are always welcomed. Thank You.  
**

**~PrototypeAssassinsRedemption ~  
**


	3. Author's Notes

_**Living With Decepticons**_

_**Authors Notes**_

**Ello Slaves!**

**I'm sorry I've haven't updated this story for so long, I'm just really busy with my school work since I go to a College Preparatory High School and it's just been so hectic for me to write anything besides my essays and reports. Plus I am in IGSE History (Advanced History for those that don't know what IGSE stands for… My school is weird…) and I am currently working on Course Work that is more than one essay that is due at a certain time. Meaning I am literally being given about five essays all at once and they are due all on the same day.**

**Well technically they all aren't due on the same day, but to be since this is my first time being in an advanced class it feels like I'm being piled with work. And I've just been so tired and stressed out lately and I swear I pulled out a chuck of my hair last week from my last essay that was given because I was so confused as to what it was asking me to respond to!**

**Also I kind of ran out of ideas for this story but I'm trying my best to come up with something for it and if you guys/girls can give me something to write about to get my old brain working back on this story I would greatly appreciate it. I already have an idea for the next chapter which is going to be on old Megsy but I'm having a difficult time getting it started but I'm working on it so don't kill me!**

**So basically that's all I have to tell you folks for now!**

**~PrototypeAssassinsRedemption ~**


End file.
